The task of setting up a speaker, signal processing system and amplification system is presently a manual and potentially error-prone process. Generally, the user is required to manually enter a physical location for the speaker. This is a non-issue for wired speaker systems so long as the wiring is correct. However, this is not so clear for wireless speaker systems. Additionally, for professional systems, specific speaker parameters are loaded manually to ensure correct settings from transducer alignment delay, parametric equalizers, and gain matching. Moreover, current home systems that support automated room correction rely solely on measurements that are made during a calibration process which require the user to accurately place a microphone.